Lignum Vitae
Das "Lignum Vitae" wurde im Jahr 1595 von dem belgischen Benediktiner Arnold Wion veröffentlicht. Bekannt wurde es durch 112 prophetische Sinnsprüche über die Päpste von Cölestin II. (1143–1144) bis zum Ende des Papsttum. Autor Der Autor des Lignum Vitae ist bis heute umstritten. Zum Zeitpunkt der Veröffentlichung galt Bischof Malachias von Armagh als Urheber. Später zweifelten Forscher dies an und schreiben besonders die letzten 41 prophetischen Sinnsprüche St. Philipp Neri (* 1515; † 1595) zu, während sie die ersten 71 Sinnsprüche zur Fälschung erklären. Lignum Vitae, Ornamentum et Decus Ecclesiae, in Quinque Libros Divisum. Venetiis apud Georgium Angelerium. Arnold de Wion, 1595. Liber 2, pp. 307–311. Lignum-vitae; a study of the woods of the Zygophyllaceae with reference to the true lignum-vitae of commerce - its sources, properties, uses, and substitutes. Samuel J. Record, 1921. Published 1921 by Yale University Press in New Haven . Die heute überlieferten Weissagungen wurden nach Ansicht von Historikern erst in der zweiten Hälfte des 16. Jahrhunderts erfunden und fälschlich dem Malachias zugeschrieben, wie wissenschaftliche Arbeiten schon seit dem 17. Jahrhundert nachzuweisen versuchten; deshalb werden sie in der Wissenschaft meist Weissagungen des Pseudo-Malachias genannt. Als weiterer Urheber-Kandidat gilt Alfonso Ceccarello, der Kardinal Girolamo Simoncelli von Orvieto ins Amt verhelfen wollte. Der nächste Papst wurde aber Niccolo Sfondrato – Gregor XIV. (1590–1591) und die Weissagung nun als „Liebhaber von Altertümern” gedeutet. Entstehung Arnold Wion fügte 1595 der biobibliographischen Beschreibung berühmter Mitglieder des Benediktinerordens, eine angeblich von Malachias von Armagh stammende Weissagung auf die Päpste der Zukunft bei. Hinter den einzelnen Sprüchen stehen bis einschließlich Klemens VIII. (1592-1605) die Namen der Päpste, bis Urban VII. (1590) sind sie überdies mit Kommentaren über deren Pontifikate versehen. Die Aussagen trafen erstaunlich genau mit den Rufnamen oder Wappen der Päpste bzw. markanten Umständen ihres Pontifikates zusammen. Die St. Malachias zugeschriebene Weissagung erfreute sich nach ihrer Veröffentlichung zwar wachsender Beliebtheit, wurde jedoch wiederholt als Fälschung erachtet. Selbst der Zeitgenosse Bernhard von Clairvaux erklärte, dass in den Weissagungen nie von Päpsten die Rede gewesen sei. Siehe http://www.kath.de/kurs/vatikan/papstwahl_malachias.php Gegen die Ansicht, es handle sich um eine Fälschung des Jahres 1590 ist eingewandt worden, dass damit weder erklärt werde, warum in dieser Weissagung auch die Charakterisierungen von Gegenpäpsten aufscheinen (deren Fehlen sie „überzeugender” hätte machen müssen), noch, warum diese Liste so weit in die Zukunft fortgeführt worden sei (was bei einer Ad-hoc-Fälschung aus Anlass eines konkreten Konklaves kaum anzunehmen wäre), und schließlich, dass die Charakterisierungen (insbesondere für die Päpste des 19. und 20. Jahrhunderts) doch überraschend plausible und unverwechselbare Bezugspunkte ergäben. Besondere Aufmerksamkeit erlangte die Prophezeiung für Pius VI., der um 1800 als „apostolischer Pilger” durch Europa reisen musste. Für die Päpste von 1800 bis in die heutige Zeit wurden eine ganze Reihe von Deutungen für die jeweiligen Prophezeiungen vorgeschlagen. Anzumerken ist, dass sämtliche Deutungen "ex post" vorgenommen wurden, also aus der Zeit nach dem jeweiligen Pontifikat stammen. Wikipedia: Diskussion:Malachiasweissagung; Benutzer:Bachmai 15:56, 10. Mär. 2013 (CET) Inhalt und Deutungen Der Verfasser hatte die vielen Päpste durch seine Kennworte stets sehr zutreffend charakterisiert. Auch seine Kennzeichnungen der letzten Päpste trafen verblüffend genau ins Schwarze, wie die folgende Aufstellung zeigt. * „Aquila rapax – Räuberischer Adler” für Pius VII. (1800–1823), dessen Pontifikat von Anfang an unter dem Zeichen Napoleons stand, der den Adler im Schild führte und Rom unschätzbarer Kunstschätze beraubte. * „Canis et coluber – Hund und Natter” für Leo XII. (1823–1829). Die Deutung des Spruches ist nach wie vor umstritten, wird jedoch manchmal auf die in diesem Pontifikat erstmals massiv auftretende Geheimgesellschaft der Carbonari bezogen. * „Vir religiosus – Frommer Mann” für Pius VIII. (1829–1830), der in seinem kurzen Pontifikat nur eine einzige Enzyklika erließ, welche sich mit den damals modernen Irrlehren gegen den Glauben auseinandersetzte. * „De balneis Etruriæ – Von den Bädern Etruriens” für Gregor XVI. (1831–1846), der zuvor dem Orden der Kamaldulenser angehörte, welcher vom Heiligen Romuald im toskanischen (also: etrurischen) Ort Balneo gegründet worden war. * „Crux de cruxe – Kreuz vom Kreuze” für Pius IX. (1846–1878), dessen Pontifikat durch die Eroberung Roms durch die italienischen Truppen des Hauses Savoyen (dessen Wappen ein weißes Kreuz auf rotem Grund zeigt) überschattet wurde. * „Lumen in coelo – Licht am Himmel” für Leo XIII. (1878–1903), in dessen Familienwappen ein Komet aufleuchtet. Andere beziehen die Charakterisierung auf das – nach dem stürmischen Pontifikat seines Vorgängers – erfolgreich ausgleichende Wirken des Papstes, der für die Kirche damit zu einem „Himmelslicht” wurde. * „Ignis ardens – Brennendes Feuer” für den Heiligen Pius X. (1903–1914), dessen Amtsführung mit ihren vielen Konflikten seinen ungestümen, „feurigen” Charakter zeigte. * „Religio depopulata – Entvölkerte Religion” für Benedikt XV. (1914–1922), in dessen Regierung die schweren Kirchenverfolgungen u.a. der bolschewistischen Oktoberrevolution und in Mexiko fallen. * „Fides intrepida – Unerschrockener Glaube” für Pius XI. (1922–1939), dessen ganzes Pontifikat durch seinen Widerstand gegen die totalitäre und antichristliche Bewegung des Kommunismus charakterisiert wurde. * „Pastor Angelicus – Engelsgleicher Hirte” für Pius XII. (1939–1958), dessen starke mystische Neigungen und oft gleichsam „entrückte” Wirkung in seinem öffentlichen Auftreten damit gut gekennzeichnet sind. * „Pastor et nauta – Hirt und Seefahrer” für Johannes XXIII. (1958–1963), der von 1953 bis zu seinem Pontifikat 1958 Kardinal und Patriarch der alten Seefahrerstadt Venedig war. * „Flos florum – Blume der Blumen” für Paul VI. (1963–1978), dessen Wappen (das von ihm bereits als Erzbischof von Mailand geführt wurde) drei Lilien (poetisch als „Flos florum” bezeichnet) zeigt. * "De medietate lunae – Von der Hälfte des Mondes" galt für Johannes Paul I., der nur 33 Tage regierte. Als die Kardinäle sich im August 1978 zum Konklave versammelten, bei dem dieser Papst gewählt wurde, stand ein abnehmender (in der Mitte geteilter) Halbmond über Rom. * „De labore solis – Von der Sonnenfinsternis” für Johannes Paul II. (1978–2005), denn am Tage seiner Geburt, dem 18. Mai 1920, gab es über Australien eine partielle Sonnenfinsternis. Dieser ebenfalls 1978 nach dem plötzlichen Tod seines Vorgängers gewählte polnische Papst wurde am 8. April 2005 begraben, auch dort ereignete sich eine hybride Sonnenfinsternis über Nord- und Südamerika. * "Gloria olivae - Der Ruhm des Ölbaumes" für Benedikt XVI. Der Ölbaum war in der griechischen Antike das Symbol für die Wissenschaften und Künste. Und der deutsche Papst Benedikt wurde innerhalb der Kirche wegen seiner herausragenden wissenschaftlich-theologischen Kenntnisse berühmt. Es wird auch versucht, darin einen Hinweis auf eine Benediktinerkongregation – die Olivetaner, die eine Olive als Symbol haben – sehen, da diese Kongregation einerseits von einem Deutschen begründet wurde, sich andererseits auf den Heiligen Benedikt von Nursia bezieht, der also denselben Namen wie Benedikt XVI. trägt. Der letzte Papst Dem letzten Papst in der Prophezeiungsliste, den der Autor als »''Petrus Romanus''« bezeichnete und der am 13. März 2013 als Franziskus I. die Nachfolge von Benedikt XVI. antrat, widmete er einen etwas längeren und ausgesprochen bedrohlichen Text: : "In persecutione extrema S. R. Ecclesiae sedebit Petrus Romanus, qui pascet oves in multis tribulationibus, quibus transactis civitas septicollis diruetur et judex tremendus judicabit populum suum. Finis." Die deutsche Übersetzung lautet: : "Während der äußersten Verfolgung der Hl. Römischen Kirche wird Petrus der Römer auf dem Stuhl sitzen. Unter vielen Bedrängnissen wird er die Schafe weiden. An deren Ende wird die Siebenhügelstadt zerstört werden, und ein furchtbarer Richter wird das Kirchenvolk richten. Ende." Der Autor spricht hier also im Zusammenhang mit dem letzten Papst »Petrus Romanus« von der Zerstörung Roms und einem furchtbaren Strafgericht, das über die katholische Kirche hereinbrechen werde. Franziskus I. Angesichts der prophetischen Treffsicherheit des Autors verwundert es nicht, dass er auch den neuen Papst Franziskus I. durchaus zutreffend benannte – auch wenn dies im Fall des Papstes aus Argentinien nicht auf den ersten Blick deutlich wird. Im bürgerlichen Namen des neuen Papstes (Jorge Mario Bergoglio) findet sich kein Petrus, Pedro oder Peter, wie es nach der Prophezeiung als "Petrus Romanus" sein müsste. Den päpstlichen Namen wiederum entlehnte Bergoglio vom heiligen Franz von Assisi und ein »Romanus«, ein Römer oder Italiener, ist Bergoglio (scheinbar) ebenfalls nicht, denn er wurde in Argentinien geboren. Allerdings besitzt der neue Papst nicht nur einen argentinischen, sondern dank der italienischen Abstammung seiner Eltern auch einen italienischen Pass, womit er nun doch als Italiener oder, nach mittelalterlichem Sprachgebrauch, als Romane oder Römer bezeichnet werden kann. Damit ist die Richtigkeit der Bezeichnung »Romanus« in der Prophezeiung nachgewiesen. Und auch der zweite Bezeichnungsteil »Petrus« kann sehr gut mit dem neuen Papst in Verbindung gebracht werden. Jorge Mario Bergoglio fing sich diesen Namen durch die Wahl seines Papstnamens Franziskus ein, wobei er sich auf den Heiligen Franz von Assisi bezog. Unter dieser Namensvariation ist der mittelalterliche Heilige allgemein bekannt. In den italienischen Heiligenkalendern jedoch lautet sein voller Name: »''San Francesco d’ Assisi, nato Francesco Giovanni di Pietro Bernardone''« (»Heiliger Franziskus von Assisi, geboren als Francesco Giovanni di Pietro Bernardone«). Er trug also neben seinen eigenen Vornamen Francesco und Giovanni nach mittelalterlichem Brauch auch den Vornamen seines Vaters Pietro. Damit ist der dritte Vorname des Heiligen aus Assisi (Pietro oder Petrus) zumindest indirekt auch im Papstnamen Franziskus I. enthalten. Die Bezeichnung »Petrus Romanus« für den neuen Papst trifft infolgedessen in vollem Umfang zu. Der Autor der Phrophezeiungen irrte also auch diesmal nicht. Mehr noch: Jorge Mario Bergoglio sorgte durch die Wahl seines päpstlichen Namens selbst dafür, dass die Weissagung in Erfüllung ging. Und nur so konnte überhaupt eintreffen, was der mittelalterliche Seher einst erschaute. Denn noch nie in der Kirchengeschichte hatte ein neugewählter Papst es gewagt, den Papstnamen Petrus anzunehmen. Dies war immer ein Tabu. Kein Papst wollte sich durch eine solche Namenswahl mit dem Apostelfürsten Petrus auf eine Stufe stellen, bestimmt auch Jorge Mario Bergoglio nicht. Doch dann, so scheint es, sorgte das Schicksal dafür, dass sich das Motto »Petrus Romanus« dennoch als richtig erwies. Laut der Prophezeiung residiert also nun der letzte Papst im Vatikan. Und die Aussichten für dieses Pontifikat klingen, um sie noch einmal zu zitieren, verheerend: : "Während der äußersten Verfolgung der Hl. Römischen Kirche wird Petrus der Römer auf dem Stuhl sitzen. Unter vielen Bedrängnissen wird er die Schafe weiden. An deren Ende wird die Siebenhügelstadt zerstört werden, und ein furchtbarer Richter wird das Kirchenvolk richten. Ende." Kopp Online: Der neue Papst ist »Petrus Romanus« (vom 19.03.2013) Quellen * Die berühmtesten Propheten Europas und ihre Weissagungen für das Dritte Jahrtausend. Manfred Böckl. Kopp, Rottenburg; Auflage: 2., Auflage (26. Oktober 2007). ISBN-10: 3938516607. ISBN-13: 978-3938516607. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Christentum Kategorie:Literatur (16. Jh.)